


Pants

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'I'll bet you're wondering why you're wearing somebody else's pants.'
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Pants

"I'll bet you're wondering why you're wearing somebody else's pants," Ron smiled.

"Well, I had pondered it, but I figured that there had to be a logical explanation," Harry teased back.

"You want the real reason, or the less incriminating reason?" Ron ran his fingers down, Harry's chest letting them tap out a gentle rhythm.

"How about both, the fake one first." Harry brushed a strand of hair out of Ron's face, tucking it behind his ear.

"The real reason is you pissed your pants. The fake reason is I was so eager that I ripped them."

Harry slapped Ron's arm. "Hey! You mixed them up. You know I haven't pissed myself as long as I've known you."

"Well... there was that one time..." Ron chuckled.

"There was not! Now are we going back to sleep, or are you intending to ruin another pair of pants?"

"Neither. I'll be careful this time."

"Good," Harry said, pulling Ron into a kiss. "Ruin these and I'll tell your mum why you keep owling for new pants."


End file.
